Change of Heart
by Amon-Ra3
Summary: Alex Russo never expected to lose everything to her best friend. Adopted by a new family and dealing with a different type of magic, she's dragged back to her birth family. There's only one problem. She wants nothing to do with them or the wizard world. She's faced with a tough choice and her allies aren't helping. Warning: Harper bashing. Hope you enjoy the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Change of Heart**

**Author's Note: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place or Xiaolin Showdown in any way, shape or form. *sigh* It's depressing, I know.**

**Warnings: Slight mention of intimacy in the first chapter. Harper bashing. I like Harper but she's the last person anyone in the series would suspect of hurting Alex or anyone else for that matter. **

A dark haired teenage girl sat crying at a white park bench. The park was deserted so no one witnessed the strange sight of Alex Russo's tears. Few on the small street of Waverly Place, New York had ever seen it. Her despair finally overcame her.

Her boyfriend, Mason, was a werewolf. There were times when he transformed and hunted. On occasion he would eat something that didn't agree with him. The morning of this particular day was one of them Her best friend, Harper Finkle, claimed sickness later in the day but her kind hearted best friend was usually honest so she thought nothing of the coincidence

Alex didn't generally help others. It was strange but she had decided to stop by Mason's house with a bland broth she had asked her mother to make her. His parents were happy to let her. They directed her down the hall to Mason's room where they thought he could be. They had just gotten home from a hunt so they had no reason to warn her about what she would find. At first, she didn't recognize the sounds she heard as moaning from the room. He had not actually locked his door, just closed it. The moaning became clearer and she could distinguish a familiar female voice though she couldn't place it. When she opened the door, she saw her best friend and her boyfriend making love. She gasped and ran before they could speak. Mason, distracted by Alex's appearance, and Alex who was long gone never saw Harper's mouth twist into an evil smile.

Now, Alex sobbed trying to understand how sweet innocent Harper could do this to her. Mason and Harper were the only friends she really had.

"Tears? How pathetic." A familiar voice behind her mocked.

"H-H-Harper, how could you?" Alex demanded sadly.

"Easily. You never treated him right. You've never treated anyone right. You use your magical gift selfishly and make messes everyone else has to clean up. I would be far better than you. You don't deserve your life." Harper sneered.

"You're jealous of me?" Alex gasped in disbelief.

"Always. Now I can do something about it." Harper answered. She walked over to the heartbroken teen until they were only a few inches apart. She pulled out a triangular medal rod with swirls and flowing symbols on the top sides. They glowed as the blond jabbed the device into Alex's forearm. Alex felt a warm feeling just like the kind which she always felt when using her magic wand that rose and flowed into the rod.

"You won't get away with this. The wizard council will stop you." She gasped as she felt her wizard powers drain away. "I'll tell them."

"They'd have to recognize you first. I'll never let you near enough to try." Harper said picking up Alex's wand which she had pulled out when Harper pulled out the device and subsequently dropped it as she lost her powers. Harper spoke a spell Alex didn't recognize and waved the wand. It happened faster than she could recover. In a flash, her body had shrunk and changed to a little boy.

"Enjoy Brazil, Alex." Harper sneered.

In a flash, Harper cast a spell Alex recognized, having used it once before. It changed a person's appearance. In this case, Harper's to Alex's old appearance. A second wave later and Alex found himself standing on a dusty road.

Alex wandered the dusty road to the end, seeing a sign reading Rio, Brazil. It had been two days since he had landed here. He stumbled around the small town aimlessly. He had no way of converting the few dollars he had to usable currency so he was slowly starving. Finally, he reached his limit and collapsed. He was lucky as a dark-haired young couple was passing by and took him to their home while he was unconscious.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Alex woke up in an unfamiliar room. He hadn't expected to wake up, much less to see a roof instead of the sky. He sat up slowly, studying the room. It was a simple room. A dark wood dresser stood to the right of the soft bed and small knickknacks like pencils and papers covered the top. The walls and ceiling were a dull crimson while various sized pictures covered the walls mostly showing two dark-haired people, a man and a woman. Two fold up gray metal chairs were placed on the right side of the bed. The dark woman from the pictures walked in and smiled softly as she noticed he was awake.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Thirsty and hungry." he answered softly.

"We had a feeling you'd say that." Her male companion from the pictures said walking in with a glass of clear water and a bowl of plain chicken noodle soup.

"How did I get here?" Alex asked as he sipped the water and slurped the soup from the bowl.

"We found you unconscious on the sidewalk downtown." the woman answered.

"We would be happy to help you find your family once you've recovered." the man

offered.

"I know where they are. We live in New York on a street called Waverly Place. We were visiting when I got separated. One of the clerks at the airport saw them board a plane but my parents had my ticket and most of the money." Alex lied with an almost completely feigned teary look.

"We were actually planning a vacation to New York in about a week. Would you like to come with us?" the woman asked.

"Really?" Alex asked amazed.

"Yes. My name is Maya Pedrosa and this is my husband, Juan." the woman introduced them.

"Um . . . . Alex Russo." Alex answered.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Alex found himself oddly comfortable over the next week. The Pedrosa's had been very kind, treating him like they would their own child. They had shown a great deal of concern that his family would leave without realizing one of their children was missing. It warmed his heart and he almost wished they were his family.

Jetlag hit the small group upon reaching New York so they decided to head to their hotel before going to see Alex's family. Alex suspected they were reluctant to let him go. He didn't object as he needed to make sure to tell his parents when Harper wasn't around.

He snuck out to the little sub shop his family ran and looked through one of the windows looking for Harper. He found her standing at a table taking a customer's order. It was near the window allowing him to hear them clearly. So when his father, Jerry, and his brother, Justin, came up he heard them clearly.

"You're doing a great job, Alex. Go ahead and take a break after this table. You deserve it." his father said cheerfully. Alex's heart felt like lead.

"I never expected you to work so hard. I actually want to admit you're my sister now." Justin added and Alex's heart sank.

Alex had almost hoped they would have realized who Harper was but it seemed they had not. He had never thought they would actually be happier with a different Alex. They were a strange family and while Alex may not have shown it, he loved them, flaws and all. He had believed it was the same for them but there was something in what and how they spoke to Harper that made her wonder how much they had truly cared about him as a person and not just cared because he was family.

The couple was surprised to wake up hours later to find a sobbing Alex curled in a ball on the other side of their hotel room. Giving into their gentle prodding, she told them everything. They had offered to make him a part of their family before. Alex had declined thinking he had a family to return to. When they offered again this time, he accepted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Change of Heart**

******Author's Note: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place or Xiaolin Showdown in any way, shape or form.**

Two years later found Raimundo Pedrosa previously Alex Russo at a secluded Xiaolin temple. The temple had been founded by Grand Master Dashi, a power magic user. He created magical items called Shen Gong Wu. Raimundo had been chosen as the Dragon of the Wind. Raimundo and the other three elemental dragons collected the Shen Gong Wu to protect them from evil like the spirit of a Haylin witch called Wuya. The years had changed him. He worked harder and his pranks were fewer. They lessened even more when he realized his fellow dragons didn't appreciate them. They weren't getting along well. The youngest monk, Omi, the dragon of water, was arrogant and condescending. Kimiko, the dragon of fire, had a volatile temper, and Clay the dragon of earth, wouldn't stop trying to mediate. The last one wasn't so bad. He became frustrated which had caused them problems six months ago when Raimundo made a very dangerous mistake. Master Fung, their monk teacher, passed every elemental up to the level of Xiaolin dragon except Raimundo who had acted rashly on a mission the week before. The chosen of the wind became angry and returned to his hometown where Wuya found him. He had intended to talk to his parents but Wuya offered a tempting deal. Raimundo had few friends in Rio and none at the temple. Wuya offered them to him and Raimundo agreed to help her. When it came time to fulfill his request she gave him mindless golems. In the end, Raimundo saved the dragons and betrayed Wuya.

Unfortunately, they didn't trust him now. Things didn't improve during the next year. Raimundo had tried apologizing and showing them he regretted what he had done but he remained hated and they did not trust him. Kimiko had hurt him with a snide comment about what he'd done. Thankfully, he was saved responding by a long green serpent dragon called Dojo. The poor dragon was scratching the little red bumps along his body which appeared when a Shen Gong Wu was activated.

"A Shen Gong Wu activated." the dragon confirmed.

"The Floating Flower can levitate the user 10 feet off the ground." Master Fung was a bald monk with a black mustache who wore black pants, a white shirt, and a blue vest. He stood behind Dojo. Raimundo lost most of his respect for the monk after seeing how much Master Fung favored Omi. Omi was bald and short. He had been raised at the temple and had distinctive orange thimble sized spots on his forehead. He wore black pants and a red shirt with a black sash. All of the dragons wore the same during training and on some missions.

Dojo grew almost 10 times his original 10 foot form after a quick demonstration on the Shen Gong Wu scroll. It was a scroll with a small box showing the activated Shen Gong Wu's ability through shadows on a purple backdrop.

Kimiko, a black haired girl with her hair up in pigtails wearing a red skirt and Clay, a blond haired Texas cowboy wearing blue jeans, a brown vest, a cowboy hat, and a red scarf clambered onto the dragon with Omi and Raimundo.

Raimundo preferred flying to walking. It reminded him of how extraordinarily amazing his life had once been. Raimundo's decision to come to the temple was because it allowed him a chance at something closer to magic than he had since Harper took his powers. Magic was all he truly missed of his old life now.

Dojo landed in a tall leafy forest to everyone's dismay. They separated to look for the Shen Gong Wu. Ten minutes later, Clay called out. Clay was pushing through the underbrush toward a bright green leaf stalk. It was paler than the leaves behind it and floated two feet off the ground. Clay placed his hand on the stalk just as another pale hand did the same.

"Jack Spicer." Kimiko growled following the hand with narrowed eyes.

The pale red-haired mechanical genius smirked. His long black coat fluttered in the slight wind. His giant goggles covered his face which had long black strips painted on it. There was a metal jet pack on his back and thick globs of mascara around his eyes. Clay called a Xiaolin Showdown, the formal way of handling a dispute between Xiaolin followers and their enemies when Shen Gong Wu was involved. The terms were simple. The victor was granted the Floating Flower, the Eye of Diashi, a Shen Gong Wu Kimiko possessed, and the Third Arm Sash which Jack held. The showdown started changing the trees to taller and leafier trees which carried the combatants higher up the now enclosed clearing. At the same time, Raimundo disappeared with a small pop. Kimiko's temper flared.

"What did you do with Raimundo?" she demanded of the villain.

"Yes, Spicer, return our friend." Omi insisted.

"I didn't do that. If I could I would have taken this oaf so I could win the showdown without having to move." Jack argued gesturing at Clay.

"He's right. I'm the better choice. Either someone took him or Raimundo set it up." Clay agreed.

"Raimundo wouldn't – " Omi started to argue.

"He might. Remember Wuya?" Kimiko asked.

There was silence until Jack grew impatient and headed toward the center of the clearing to win the showdown. Clay managed to win by lassoing the stalk floating above. Raimundo was still missing so the dragons stayed for four hours searching for him. There was no trace which didn't help Kimiko's temper.

"If he betrayed us again – " Kimiko said angrily.

"I doubt he did. Let's see if he returned to the temple." Dojo suggested cutting Kimiko off.

Kimiko agreed half-heartedly and they returned to the Xiaolin temple.


	3. Chapter 3

**Change of Heart**

**********Author's Note: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place or Xiaolin Showdown in any way, shape or form.**

Raimundo found himself on a wide field of healthy green grass. Crumbling ruins surrounded it in a way he recognized. He had only been here once as Alex on the day his sibling Justin and Alex himself had competed in an impromptu family wizard competition.

Wizards as a rule could not have more than one wizard per each generation once the family wizard competition was held and the sibling who won was granted all of the powers of the losers. Alex accidently wished the Russo parents had never met, almost erasing himself and his siblings. The only way they had to reverse the spell was to have a full wizard to reverse the spell. Lucky, it all worked out in the end, their parents were brought back together and Alex reset the it so the competition hadn't happened yet and the timeline had been returned to normal. He had never expected to come back to it.

Voices spoke to his right. Four people stood together.

"Alright. In order to win you must grab the glowing magical orb. The only spells allowed are elemental spells." A middle aged man with blond hair Raimundo recognized as his birth father, Jerry Russo, said.

"Shiny." A black haired young teenage boy said mesmerized by the glowing sphere. Raimundo recognized him as Max, Alex's biological younger brother.

"It's not shiny. It's glowing." Another dark haired teenager said. He was Justin, Alex's biological older brother.

"So any elemental spells?" a brown haired teenage girl, the mirror image of who Raimundo had once been, asked. It was Harper.

"Yes, now let's ge – " Jerry stopped as he finally noticed the unfamiliar teen in their midst.

"Hi, where am I?" Raimundo asked pretending confusion.

"Who are you?" Justin asked.

"Raimundo Pedrosa." He answered.

"How did you get here?"

"I don't know. I just appeared. Who are you?"

"It doesn't matter. It's probably an accident. Send he-him back so we can start." 'Alex' said. Only Raimundo noticed she seemed a bit frantic.

"Oh. You're having your competition. Sorry. You should send me home so you can start." Raimundo followed quickly.

"You're a wizard?" Jerry asked cautiously.

"Yeah. Lost to my brother in our competition last week." Raimundo covered up.

"Justin, try the summoning spell I taught you just like you did before." Jerry asked Justin thoughtfully.

Justin did so and disappeared with a small pop. He immediately reappeared and no one had moved.

"Alex, your turn."

"Why don't we just send him back?" 'Alex' whined.

"Alex." Jerry ordered.

'Alex' grimaced but followed Justin's example. This time, Alex and Raimundo disappeared and reappeared together. Raimundo found it disconcerting as he felt a dragging sensation in that intangible second of the spell.

"Try again." Jerry ordered.

'Alex' tried again multiple times. Raimundo finally snapped around the fifth time.

"Stop it! Please, send me home."

"Why would the spell summon two people for Alex? She did it right." Justin questioned.

"Maybe . . . . Alex, do this spell, Voca Alex Magicae (**a/n loosely translated Call Alex's Magic in Latin**)." Jerry answered.

'Alex' hesitated but finally complied. She disappeared and reappeared as Justin had done, alone.

"Now this one, Voca Alex Sanguine (**a/n loosely translated Call Alex's Blood in Latin)**." Jerry said comprehension forming on his facial features.

'Alex' sighed and cast the spell. Raimundo was the only one to disappear and reappear this time.

"Did you mess up a spell?" Jerry demanded turning to Alex.

"Um, yes." 'Alex' tried.

"Justin, go to the lair and get the reversal dust."

"Just send me home, please." Raimundo begged.

"Justin." Jerry said indicating 'Alex' as the teen returned with a giant pepper shaker filled with a green dust. He shook the jar over 'Alex's' head and the teen reverted to Harper. Harper jerked and accidently touched Raimundo who felt his magic flow back into him from the area they touched.

"Alex?!" Justin asked in shock. His eyes shifted constantly between the two.

"Let her have it." Raimundo answered.

"What happened?" Jerry demanded.

"I took her magic and identity three years ago. She didn't deserve her life so I took it." Harper answered angrily.

"How – " Justin started to question in horror.

"I make a better Alex, you said so yourself. You prefer me, dad." Harper interrupted smugly.

"That's not tr – " Jerry argued with a cringe.

"She's right. I heard you." Raimundo interrupted.

"How – " a very confused Justin asked again..

"I thought I sent you to Brazil."

"You did. My adoptive parents brought me back to return me to my family. I heard how happy my family was with you and so I left with my adoptive parents who agreed to adopt me. Can I go home now?"

"Alex?!" Max gasped in shock. He had just caught on to what had happened.

"Did you get your magic back?"

"Would you believe me if I said no?

"Not now. You can take place in the competition."

"Can I drop out?"

"No. Justin send Harper home." Jerry ordered to both Harper and Raimundo's dismay. "Let me explain the rules." He continued once Justin had done as he ordered.

"Don't bother. Just start it." Raimundo interrupted.

"But the rules – "

"Don't care. I know them already."

"Okay. BEGIN!" he shouted reappearing on one of the ruins. The glowing energy orb in the center started moving. Justin and Max rushed to catch it. Alex stood there.

"Honey, the competition started. You're supposed to try catching it." Jerry finally suggested gently five minutes later.

"I know. I also don't care." Raimundo answered.

Raimundo grew tired of standing around waiting so he walked over to some of the ruins, conjured a picnic basket and sat against the ruins. Justin, Max, and Jerry watched her pull out a clear bottle of water and a simple turkey sandwich on white bread from the basket.

"That's not an elemental spell." Justin objected.

"He's right. Disqualify me." Raimundo agreed munching on his sandwich.

Jerry fought with his desire for Justin to win and the knowledge that if Raimundo won, he could drag the teen back to the substation for training and convince him to become Alex, his daughter, again.

"The elemental spells rule is for when spells are being used to stop or hinder other participants as well as helping the competitor to retrieve the orb. Alex's – "Raimundo's" "spell didn't help her or hinder either of you in any way. She –" He" "stays in." Jerry ruled, weighing each word carefully and ignoring Raimundo's corrections.

Raimundo shrugged and conjured a small paperback book while the other two returned to the competition. They were still trying three hours later but the ball was very active. Raimundo won by complete accident. He had been reaching for a sandwich he had placed atop the basket when his hand closed around what was actually the glowing orb. He froze in shock.

"Alex – " "Raimundo" "wins." Jerry announced dumbfounded not even hearing Raimundo's automatic correction.

"She – " "He" "didn't do anything but sit around having a picnic." Justin argued.

"I'm sorry, Justin. She – " "He" "caught the ball. Alex – " "Raimundo" is the family wizard." Jerry answered gently.

"Can't we retest? I didn't want to win." Raimundo argued.

"No. We're heading to City Hall so Justin and Max can transfer their powers to you. Justin, flash us to – "

"I know the way. Stevie, remember?" Raimundo interrupted.

"You'll flash yourself." Jerry said irritably.

"Um, Dad, maybe we sh " Justin tried remembering how devious his sister was.

"Flash us, Justin." Jerry snapped.

Raimundo smirked as his brother did as ordered. Instead of following them, he flashed to the temple knowing the dragons should have returned by now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Change of Heart**

**********Author's Note: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place or Xiaolin Showdown in any way, shape or form.**

Raimundo expected to find his teammates concerned not suspicious.

"Where have you been? Making another deal with Wuya? Or maybe Jack?" Kimiko asked angrily as Raimundo walked into the dining area of the temple.

"Actually, I tripped when I took a step back and accidently knocked myself unconscious. I woke up after you left. Did we get the Wu?" Raimundo answered angrily.

"That's ridiculous. We looked there, right?" Kimiko argued arrogantly. Her smirk fell as she looked at Omi's and Clay's sheepish expressions.

"Did you look, Kimiko?" Raimundo asked snidely.

"Of course." Kimiko answered but her expression fell even more giving every indication she actually had not.

Raimundo glared and left the room.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Months passed with no sign of the Russos. Raimundo had slowly calmed. Raimundo had told no one what had happened except his adopted parents in a letter. Kimiko made snide remarks convinced he was secretly plotting with one of their enemies. During a mission, they decided to separate.

The Shen Gong Wu they were looking for was in New York. They split up to search and Raimundo had the unfortunate luck to run into the Russos having a picnic.

"You seem familiar." Max said catching sight of Raimundo as the teen tried to leave the clearing without being noticed.

"Alex? You're – Mija, I'm so sorry." Teresa Russo, a slim brown-haired woman, and Alex's biological mother, said dragging Raimundo to their picnic blanket.

"I have to go. I'm looking for something." He argued.

"We need to talk. You can find it later." Jerry disagreed.

"There's nothing to say. I don't want them."

"You won them. There's no choice. Complete the ceremony and we'll take you home for training."

"The substation is not my home and you are no longer my family. Take the powers. Retest us but I am not taking the powers from Justin or Max."

"Stop! We'll talk about it later. What are your adopted parents like?" Teresa interrupted maintaining her grip on Raimundo preventing him from escaping.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Clay found the Shen Gong Wu two hours after they split up to search. He found Kimiko and Omi quickly but Raimundo had been searching farther away so the three dragons and Dojo moved to the skies to look. They soon found him at a picnic.

"What are you doing, Raimundo? We spent two hours looking for the Wu and you're having a picnic?!" Kimiko demanded as Dojo landed in the clearing.

"It's not that. She wou- " Raimundo tried to answer as Teresa finally lifted her hold in her shock allowing him to break free.

"Raimundo, get on. We'll talk to Master Fung when we get back to the temple." Dojo interrupted with a warning look back at Kimiko who had opened her mouth to continue.

Raimundo heard the anger in his tone and nodded stiffly. Teresa tried to stop him as he walked over to the dragon but Raimundo didn't look back.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

True to his word, Dojo informed Master Fung who called Raimundo into the empty temple mediation room.

"Raimundo, when I granted you status as a Xiaolin Dragon you agreed to help seek the Shen Gong Wu. They are very important nor is it right to leave the others to look while you relax. I must ask why you neglected your responsibility, young dragon?" Master Fung asked.

"I was looking but Mo- she wouldn't let me go." Raimundo defended.

"Who were they?" Master Fung asked. It was obvious he was disappointed.

"They're – it's complicated but I'll tell you." Raimundo finally agreed and explained everything.

"I'm sorry, Raimundo, you must sort this out or it will distract you in our fight against evil. I must remove you from missions until it is settled. You will still train." Master Fung informed him once Raimundo finished.

"But I – it –"

"My decision is final, young dragon. I will inform your fellow dragons tomorrow. Dojo will keep an eye on you when he can. Do not leave the temple without informing me."

Raimundo nodded and left. There was no use arguing.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Master Fung made the announcement as promised through he stated no reasons for his decision which made the other dragons suspicious. They treated him even worse believing he had betrayed them again.

Raimundo managed to sneak into the Russo's family portal to the Wizard World. From there, he headed to WizTech, a wizard training school run by the only wizard he wanted to see again. Professor Crumb was the headmaster and Alex had counted the aged wizard to be a friend. Professor Crumb had the best chance of helping the teen.

It took little time to explain everything to the headmaster. Together, the two scoured the school's library. The most obvious solution was to find a way to lose the powers. A quick chat with Harper by Professor Crumb revealed she had destroyed the device after using it so Alex couldn't use it if she returned. The only other choice was to marry a mortal. Raimundo wasn't ready for that kind of commitment. They continued to look until eight months later when they finally figured out a compromise for Raimundo.

It came when Professor Crumb decided to suggest a different approach.

"You wish to remain in the custody of your adopted parents, not the Russos, correct?" Professor Crumb asked as they sat at a small table in the professor's private library.

"Yes but what about my magic. Can it go untrained?" Raimundo asked, already knowing the answer.

"No."

"My parents can't train me knowing nothing about magic. What about WizTech?"

"You would need to stay on campus or near a wizard portal. Only faculty can flash onto campus. It is a rule I cannot break.

"Could we set one at the temple? I'm not a Russo, right?"

"The temple is not home to a family of wizards."

"Brazil?" Raimundo asked hopefully.

"Your adopted parents are not wizards."

"There has to be a way to get training without them."

"You could limit the time you spend with them. You could try setting up a class schedule. You would not have to live with them for that."

"How long would they have to be?"

"At least 10 hours a week."

"There's no other choice?" Raimundo questioned hopefully.

"Unfortunately not."

"I can flash over for the training?"

"Yes but you will need to complete the ceremony." Professor Crumb confirmed.

"Fine." Raimundo agreed and the two started planning. Two days later Raimundo stopped and returned to the temple to update Master Fung.

He had just flashed to the north edge of the temple when he heard a shout and felt someone knock him out from behind.


	5. Chapter 5

**Change of Heart**

**************Author's Note: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place or Xiaolin Showdown in any way, shape or form.**

Two days before Raimundo returned to the temple, the other dragons were sent to retrieve the Hand of Truth, a Shen Gong Wu which forced those on both sides of the pole shaped object to speak the truth.

Wuya had decided to team up with Hannibal Bean this time. Though flesh now, Chase Young had removed the Haylin witch's powers but she was good at strategies and knowing how to use the Shen Gong Wu to great advantage. Raimundo had learned a great deal from her which actually made him very useful in winning especially when her ally let her use Shen Gong Wu as Hannibal Bean did.

Kimiko took the challenge and barely managed to win making her furious.

"Damn, Raimundo. Why does he get to laze around? Why does he get out of missions?" Kimiko ranted as she landed next to her friends. No one noticed the Shen Gong Wu glowing as it pointed at Kimiko and Dojo.

"Raimundo is really a girl named Alex Russo from a family of wizards. His best friend betrayed him and took his life and powers. Raimundo was accidently summoned to a competition between him and his siblings to see who would get the family powers and his secret was revealed. Master Fung removed him from missions until he could figure out a way to deal with his family and powers." Dojo answered. He was horrified as the words poured out of his mouth.

"What? That's ridiculous." Kimiko finally said after a long silence.

"Look at the Wu. It must have forced Dojo to tell the truth." Clay argued finally noticing the glowing rod.

"When was the competition?" Kimiko asked Dojo.

The dragon tried to avoid answering but he was afraid of Kimiko.

"The mission against Jack a year ago."

"When he disappeared." Kimiko realized.

"Summoned?" Clay asked.

"Unwillingly." Dojo admitted reluctantly.

"He did not betray us?" Omi asked.

"Not this time." Dojo answered sympathetically.

No one noticed Wuya and Hannibal Bean were still there and listening. Wuya had always found Raimundo fascinating. She stopped and listened the second she heard his name. Hannibal Bean did the same. They left happily already planning on ways to get Raimundo's powers.

A subdued group returned to the temple.

"Did you retrieve the Hand of Truth?" Master Fung questioned upon their return.

"Yes but something happened." Dojo answered.

"What happened?"

"I accidentally used it on Dojo." Kimiko admitted.

"With what question?" Master Fung asked.

"Why Raimundo was removed from missions." Clay answered when she hesitated.

"I see but if it was an accident you need not feel ashamed for your actions against Dojo." Master Fung assured them.

"Not Dojo, Raimundo." Clay clarified.

"What actions?" Master Fung asked. They had never insulted Raimundo or made the subtle jabs in Master Fung's hearing.

"We accused him of being a traitor and selling us out again, everyday." Kimiko answered.

"We acted most shamefully." Omi added.

"Dojo, did you know of this?"

"Yes. I thought it would work itself out." Dojo answered anticipating the next question.

"Where's Raimundo?" Clay asked desperately.

"Why do you seek him?"

"We must apologize for our most shameful behavior." Omi answered.

"He left three days ago to find a solution to his situation. His last message indicated he was close to a solution but he would still be absent for a few more days. I'm very disappointed in you. You will all stay in your rooms for two days to meditate on what you had done. Dojo, you will do the same."

No one argued as they did what the master said.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Master Fung let the dragons out of their rooms two days later as promised. The dragons took turns patrolling the temple hoping to see Raimundo's return. Clay was the one to see it. He had just turned the corner when he saw Wuya hit Raimundo over the head. He rushed forward to help but Wuya had already grabbed his friend and left through the glowing scratches she had created with the Golden Tiger Claws (a transportation Shen Gong Wu).

Clay ran to Master Fung's meditation room.

"Master Fung, I just saw Wuya kidnap Raimundo. I couldn't stop her."

"Collect your fellow dragons." The master said and stood up.

While Clay went to retrieve his teammates, Master Fung retrieved Dojo and went to the Shen Gong Wu vault.

The three dragons found him as he searched for a specific Shen Gong Wu. Each dragon warrior had an elemental affinity. Omi's affinity was water, Kimiko's affinity was fire, Clay's affinity was earth, and Raimundo's affinity was wind. Omi had gone back in time during Raimundo's defection to Wuya's side. He met Grandmaster Dashi, creator of the Shen Gong Wu. Four Shen Gong Wu were created by the Grandmaster after his meeting with Omi. These were elementally specific Wu which when used by a dragon with the same affinity, the strength of the dragon's attack would be stronger and a connection would form between the two. Master Fung intended to use the bond between Raimundo and the Sword of the Storm which was the wind of the four special Wu.

"Clay, you three will use the Sword of the Storm to find Raimundo. Certain Shen Gong Wu has elemental affinities and connects a wielder with the same affinity. It can be used to locate a lost dragon if the seeker has enough discipline to control the Wu long enough to reach across that connection." Master Fung told the three as they reached him. He found the sword and handed it to Clay. All three dragons nodded and followed Dojo up the vault's winding stairs. They leapt on the dragon after he exited and enlarged. The dragon warriors were on their way with a quick nod to their mentor.


	6. Chapter 6

**Change of Heart**

******************Author's Note: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place or Xiaolin Showdown in any way, shape or form.**

Raimundo woke up in a dark stone room. It was very different from the edge of the temple he had been before the knock on the head. A quiet rattle as he shifted which directed his attention to the chains used to tie him to the chair.

"You're finally awake. How long has it been, miss me?" a painfully familiar voice asked.

"No, Wuya. If you hoped to use me as bait, I wouldn't bother. They won't come." Raimundo answered calmly.

"Why not?" Wuya asked innocently.

"They hate me."

"Well, good thing we only need one dragon – " Wuya answered.

"-and we got him." An orangeish bean shaped creature said from the doorway in front of the dragon.

"Me? I won't help you against the temple and I wasn't carrying any Shen Gong Wu."

"We want something different from you. Your wizard powers." Wuya answered gleefully.

"Ho- " Raimundo gasped.

"Your friends were happy to tell us. As you said they hate you."

"Impossible. They didn't know."

"Someone told them. Maybe your mentor or that dragon friend of yours." Wuya suggested.

Raimundo wanted to argue but he knew there was little point. The only way the two villains could know about his powers was if someone at the temple told them. He felt betrayed.

"We'll let you stew on that for a while." The orangeish creature finally said.

" We have a preposition that will work for everyone. How much do you actually want your power?" Wuya questioned and left the room with her partner, Hannibal Bean.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Raimundo had no idea how long it was before the two returned but he had thought about Wuya's question. He was tired of being forced to choose. He didn't want the powers or even the temple. He just wanted to return to Brazil and play soccer. They had always made him happy.

"So, what would you give to lose your powers?" Wuya questioned entering the room.

"What do you mean?" Raimundo asked unwilling to show his hand so quickly.

"Would you give us your powers, Raimundo? You'd never have to worry about your real family."

"Do you have a way to transfer them?" Raimundo asked, debating his choice.

"Not yet but we could with your help."

"Don't make an offer you can't back up." Raimundo said angrily.

"We can. How did your friend take them?"

"I won't tell you."

"You don't want them. Why fight us on this? Tell us and we'll take the powers for you." Wuya argued frustrated.

"Because you're my enemy." Raimundo answered simply. He didn't want to imagine the damage they could have done with the powers.

The two frowned angrily and left.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The dragons had decided Omi should use the sword to find their friend as the water dragon was the most disciplined due to his upbringing at the temple.

Dojo landed with no direction to start in so Omi could try the sword. Omi got off and got into a meditation position holding the sword between his hands. He closed his eyes to concentrate and ten minutes later his hands and the sword moved to point in a southwestern direction.

"You did it!" Kimiko shouted excitedly, disrupting Omi's concentration. The sword and his hands dropped.

"It worked, partner. The sword moved." Clay answered glaring slightly at Kimiko.

"Really that is most wonderful. Now we may find Raimundo." Omi answered cheerfully.

"We should keep the sword activated in case he's moved." Dojo suggested before they moved. Everyone agreed so Omi returned to his trancelike state. Clay picked up the little dragon carefully and they went on their way.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Little buddy, wake up. We're here." Clay said shaking Omi out of his trance.

Omi opened his eyes to a modest sized house. Windows decorated little of the surface. The dark gray almost black enhanced the sense of gloom. They entered quietly into a small foyer. The rooms were bare and dusty.

"So the little rats made it to my little hole in the wall." A feminine voice spoke from the bottom of the rust colored stairs the dragons were traveling down.

"Wuya." Omi growled angrily.

"Where's Raimundo?" Kimiko demanded.

"Raimundo? How is the boy? I haven't seen him in so long." Wuya answered innocently.

"I saw you take him. Give him back." Clay argued.

"Oh. Come to rescue him? Surprising given your behavior towards him. You always seemed to hate him." Wuya responded smugly.

"We upped the mess but we must make it right." Omi admitted.

"Messed up, Omi. Why does it matter to you? Why take him? He won't help you." Kimiko corrected.

"He will with the proper incentive like getting rid of his wizard powers." Wuya answered slyly.

"How did you –" Kimiko spluttered.

"Raimundo told you?" Dojo asked having shrunk to enter with everyone.

"No, dear dragon, you did. You're the reason we took him." Wuya laughed.

"We didn't."

"Stop lying, you slimy snake." Clay demanded.

"I'm not. You weren't paying much attention when your little dragon friend spilled Raimundo's little secret."

"The Showdown." Kimiko realized.

"What will happen to the powers?" Clay asked suspiciously.

"I'll take them and use them to gain my own powers back with all that power I will be unstoppable." Wuya laughed manically.

"That is something we cannot allow." Omi stated and pulled out a pale blue sphere.

"Mantis Flip Coin." Kimiko shouted pulling out the Mantis Flip Coin and jumping towards Wuya. The witch ducked the kick and grabbed her ankle. Kimiko hit the ground when Wuya let go to grab the lasso Clay sent at her. She yanked and threw the cowboy into the wall only to be hit by a burst of water from Omi's Orb of Tsunami. Kimiko pulled out the Eye of Dashi and sent a fire burst at the downed witch while Clay moved forward to tie up the now burned and barely conscious enemy.

"Where's Raimundo?" Kimiko demanded.

"Kimiko, Omi, I found him." Clay shouted from the room at the bottom of the stairs.

The two dragons rushed to the open door and gasped. A bruised and chained Raimundo sat against the right hand wall. Clay was unchaining him.

"Rai, you okay?" Clay asked.

"Now that you're here. Why'd you come?" Raimundo asked weakly.

"Why would we not? You are our friend." Omi answered.

"I thought you hated me."

"No, partner."

"We messed up. We're really sorry."

"We need to go before Wuya comes back." Raimundo said.

"We knocked her up. No need to worry." Omi answered.

"Knocked her out, Omi." Kimiko corrected.

Raimundo didn't show his usual exasperation at Omi's mangling of the slang phrase as Omi answered with, "That too."

"Let's go." Clay said.

Wuya was gone when they came out. Nothing stopped them on their way out. The dragons were too worried about their weakened dragon friend to worry about how easy their escape was.


	7. Chapter 7

**Change of Heart**

******************Author's Note: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place or Xiaolin Showdown in any way, shape or form.**

"Welcome back. I am glad you are safe, Raimundo." Master Fung greeted as Dojo landed in the temple courtyard with his charges.

"Thank you, Master Fung. I wasn't expecting a rescue." Raimundo responded cautiously.

"You are my student and a member of the temple. We would not abandon you. For now, rest." Master Fung answered as Raimundo drooped.

Things around the temple gradually returned to normal; however, Raimundo's behavior was odder than normal. All of his teammates had caught him trying to get into the Shen Gong Wu vault. Maaster Fung had made it clear when he first removed the wind dragon from missions that Raimundo was not to enter the vault. Any Shen Gong Wu the dragons would use for training were selected by Master Fung and taken out by the blue-vested monk. Raimundo despite his enthusiasm to return to missions showed no indication that he was attempting to solve his powers problem besides strange subtle questions seemingly designed to find out how Harper took them the first time. He had not even told Master Fung exactly how Harper took them so no one could even answer the questions. His skill with his favorite and most used Shen gong Wu, the Sword of the Storm, was not quite as good as it had been. The strength of his attacks with the sword was no stronger than Clay's with the sword. Dojo had explained the strengthening elemental affinity could produce as they had gone to rescue Raimundo. They had all noticed they were stronger with certain Shen gong Wu but somehow Raimundo's affinity had disappeared. He always managed to avoid his elemental training by claiming chores or research though he never left the temple.

Two months later, the final clue showed up through a stranger in purple robes and a hat in a purple painted pointed shape. The stranger with a long snowy white beard entered the temple and found a random monk near the entrance.

"Hello, my name is Professor Crumb and I'm looking for Raimundo. Would you mind finding him for me?" the stranger asked having introduced himself.

"Certainly. Excuse me." The monk agreed and walked into the temple's main building. He ran into Master Fung as he searched.

"Have you seen Raimundo?" the monk asked politely.

"No. It's the dragon's free period. May I ask why you seek him?" Master Fung asked.

"An elderly gentleman has come to see him. He called himself Professor Crumb. He wore very strange robes."

"Continue searching for Raimundo. I will go find what the Professor needs from our young dragon." Master Fung answered. This professor sounded like a wizard.

"Hello, my name is Master Fung. My companion is searching for him but I wished to introduce myself and find out the reason for your visit. The temple and Raimundo have many enemies who can easily disguise themselves." Master Fung said as he reached the front gate.

"I thought you would know. Raimundo and I figured out a compromise for his problem. He said he was returning to confirm the arrangements with you but he never returned with word. I have not seen him for two months."

"He told me nothing of this." Master Fung answered in shock.

"Really?"

"I have had my suspicions for some time now. Raimundo was kidnapped just as he returned to the temple two months ago. He was rescued but many things have caused me to question whether it is actually Raimundo my students rescued."

"There may be a way to check." Professor Crumb answered and the two planned.

"Hello, Raimundo." Master Fung greeted fifteen minutes later as Raimundo exited the temple.

"Hello, Master Fung. A monk told me to come to the entrance."

"Yes, Raimundo. I wanted you to meet a friend of mine. I explained your problem and he informed me he is a wizard. His name is Professor Crumb. He mentioned a solution which I mentioned to you before. Do you remember?"

"Um . . . . yes. The . . . . uh . . . . " Raimundo answered nervously.

"The ceremony?" Professor Crumb suggested.

"Yes, of course. The ceremony to get rid of my powers. Did you start preparing?" Raimundo asked as confidently as his nervousness allowed.

"Not yet. You said you wished to inform your fellow dragons of their part yourself."

"I did . . . . um . . . . tell you that I'd tell them . . . . "

"They would need to use their elemental gifts to pull out the powers." Professor Crumb finished innocently pretending he didn't notice Raimundo's struggle to answer.

"Right. I'll tell them at training today." Raimundo agreed.

"Tell who what?" Omi asked from behind Raimundo.

"You, Clay, and Kimiko." Raimundo answered, turning around to find them all standing there. "I need your help in this ceremony to get rid of my powers. Ri- "

"But Master Fung, didn't we suggest using our elemental affinities to pull out the powers? You said it wouldn't work. Raimundo's wizard powers wouldn't connect to the elements." Clay interrupted.

"Yes you did and that is what I told you." Master Fung answered.

"Is there even a plan?" Raimundo asked.

"Yes but it will not rid him of his powers. It will just limit the time he has to spend with his biological parents and away from the temple." Professor Crumb answered.

"We decided to test you once I heard you had not visited the professor or mentioned the plan to me. Who are you?" Master Fung continued, watching Raimundo.

"How clever. I walked into that." 'Raimundo laughed as he changed into a familiar small orangeish-brown little bean shaped creature.

"Hannibal Bean." Omi said angrily.

"Where's Raimundo?" Kimiko demanded.

"Wuya's taking care of him." Hannibal Bean smirked.

"If you've hurt him." Clay threatened.

"We wouldn't. At least not until we get his powers. Such a waste of time." Hannibal Bean said and held up the Changing Chopsticks which he used to shrink himself and dashed out of the temple.

"Master Fung, can we use the sword again?" Clay asked.

"Maybe, young dragon but I doubt Raimundo was moved. You must hurry back to the castle. I suspect it is where our young dragon is still held but he will not remain for long." Master Fung answered.

The dragons nodded and mounted Dojo to rush off and rescue their friend.

Raimundo had been confused and a bit worried when Wuya started meeting him alone.

"So, have you changed your mind?" Wuya asked into his ear the first time she came in.

"No."

"Your friends stopped by. They didn't stick around long. Seems they just wanted to make sure we kept you out of their hair. They don't want you." Wuya said, smiling delightfully as Raimundo's hopeful expression fell.

Wuya left Raimundo to stew over her words. She returned an indeterminable time later, and asked if he'd changed his mind. This happened again and again.

Raimundo started to lose hope. He was starting to believe the witch and was horrified to realize how close to breaking he was.

Luckily, before he did something happened, Wuya rushed into his cell one day but this time she was not alone.

"We're taking a little trip." Wuya greeted nervously.

"Hurry up. They'll be here any minute." Hannibal Bean demanded behind her.

"Now I see. They did come but you pretended to be me. That's why they didn't come." Raimundo laughed in relief having seen the Moby Morpher clutched in the bean creature's grasp.

"I wouldn't be so happy about it. It took them two months to figure it out. They don't know you too well and none of them apologized." Hannibal Bean snapped, wiping the smile off the Brazilian boy's face.

Wuya moved forward to unchain their captive for the trip. Despite his weakness after being held so long, Raimundo struggled hoping to stall them.

The door burst open in a rush of water just before they reached it.

"Let our friend go." Clay demanded, entering the dark bedroom Raimundo had been left in.

Kimiko didn't wait for a response. She ran up and kicked Wuya's hands. The witch dropped the teen who was helped to his teammmates' sides by the fiery dragon warrior as Clay shook the earth by pounding it with the Fist of Tebigong in the villain's direction. Hannibal Bean used the Changing Chopsticks to shrink again and escape. Wuya knew she was lost and threw the chair Raimundo had been tied to. She snuck out as they dodged.

"My friend, are you well?" Omi asked anxiously as Raimundo reached him.

"I guess. Who told you?" Raimundo asked wearily.

"It was an accident. Kimiko pointed a truth Shen Gong Wu at me." Dojo answered trying to defend himself.

"Whatever. I need to get back to the temple and talk to Master Fung." Raimundo said, avoiding any more questions.

The ride home was silent at Raimundo's request.

The next few days were busy for Raimundo. He spent most of his time working with Jerry and Professor Crumb on scheduling the magic lessons and preparing to take Justin's and Max's powers. When he was at the temple, he avoided contact as much as possible with all its occupants. He felt betrayed by his friends and his mentor. Unlike Master Fung, the dragons tried to talk to him about what they had done. A week after his return, they managed to corner him.

"Raimundo, I must apologize for my most shameful behavior. I messed out." Omi started the conversation.

"It's messed up, Omi. I need to go." Raimundo tried.

"Please, wait, Rai."

"Why? What do you want from me?" Raimundo finally asked desperately

"We want you to forgive us, buddy." Clay answered sincerely.

"We want our friend back." Omi added.

"Maybe but not yet." Raimundo finally said.

"What do you need, Rai?" Kimiko asked desperately.

"He just told you, young dragons. Time. Come, it is time to train." Master Fung answered from behind Raimundo.

The four dragons followed him. The previous training sessions the real Raimundo had attended after his unfortunate circumstances had been strained and none of the dragons had really worked well with Raimundo. The Brazilian teen had been distant and uncomfortable. This time, he worked much better with them. It wasn't much but it gave everyone hope that they could be the team they should have been. Even Raimundo felt comfort in the possibility he might have found where he belonged.


End file.
